The True Meaning of Christmas
by Iris Johanne Black
Summary: Ever wonder how the Black Organization celebrates Christmas? Original character, Yuki, was not created by me, and was created by Yuki herself...


**The True Meaning of Christmas**

It was another ordinary day at the Black Organization's hideout. Nothing new was happening at the moment, and it was the day just before Christmas. Vermouth was in her office, pacing around as she formed plans in her head. For some reason she had gotten into the spirit to do something new this year, and decided that for at least one night, something could change.

A light tapping could be heard on the door, but Vermouth chose to ignore it. She knew automatically who it was, but that didn't make her move from where she was pacing. Images flashed through her mind of the holidays as she continued pacing. However, soon the banging on the door got so loud that she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Walking over to the door, she wrenched it open just to see her partner, Gin, standing there.

"What do you want?" she snapped, without really meaning to. He had disrupted her thoughts anyhow.

The blonde haired man stood calmly as he faced Vermouth, "You know what—"

"Yes, I know what you want, but isn't there anything else you can do for a change?" Vermouth retorted, causing Gin to cock an eyebrow at her.

Without saying another word, Gin walked off, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his pockets. He could be seen lighting one as Vermouth shut the door. Walking over to her desk, she sat down and started drawing plans out. Christmas…she always wondered what it would be like to celebrate it for once, even though she dared not mention this to anyone. It was snowing outside slightly, perfect for the Christmas holiday.

Soon ideas starting pushing their way into Vermouth's head and she drew them up, although her artwork was mediocre. After she drew out her plans, she went in search of the one person she knew would be willing to buy them without asking too many questions: Yuki.

Meanwhile, Yuki sat in the cafeteria of the Black Organization with a bored look played across her face. Her thoughts were random, and she would switch thoughts every few seconds or so, getting bored of the previous ones.

_'I should be celebrating Christmas like a normal person…'_ she thought, her eyes glazed over in a daydream.

Deciding that she was sick of sitting alone in the cafeteria, she stood and walked out of the door, passing Vermouth on her way without even realizing it. Vermouth grabbed her shoulder, which alarmed Yuki for a second, although she calmed down almost immediately.

"I need these materials bought," Vermouth stated bluntly, handing Yuki the items she needed, and a crude picture of all she needed.

Yuki raised an eyebrow as she peered over the items, but when she looked up, Vermouth was already walking off. Shrugging, the black haired teen walked out of the building, and into the nearest department store. She walked up to the cashier, although she was a little nervous. What if she messed this up?

"I need these items please," she said, handing the cashier both the drawing and the list.

The cashier was a large woman who was chewing bubble gum. She blew bubbles and popped them, and continued in this cycle, which annoyed Yuki slightly. Taking out an eraser, she flicked it at the woman's gum just as it reached its maximum point, causing it to pop. The gum splattered all over the woman's face, and Yuki just smirked, although on the inside she was laughing without end.

The lady glared at Yuki, although she wasn't able to prove that the black haired teen had done anything, and looked down at the list. She read over the materials out loud, and then nodded as she walked off.

She returned a few minutes later with all of the materials, and stuffed them in Yuki's hands. The total came out to be a little more than expected, but Yuki had enough luckily.

The black haired teen could scarcely see as she walked out of the department store, and back towards the building. When she entered, she immediately went to Vermouth's office and dropped the items off there, realizing that Vermouth wasn't there. Shrugging, she entered anyways, and put the materials on the desk, before walking out once more.

Deciding that she didn't know what to do with herself, Yuki walked around the halls aimlessly, bumping into random members every once in a while, and muttering a small 'sorry.'

Vermouth entered her office about an hour later, to find that the materials were on her desk. Smiling slightly, she closed the door to her office and got to work on what she was going to make.

A group of members appeared outside Vermouth's office a few hours later, wondering why she had decided to lock herself up in there for so long. Mutters could be heard, and Yuki found herself walking towards the office where everyone was. Looking at them oddly, she walked near enough to hear the commotion.

Gin appeared a few minutes later, separating everyone as he walked to the door. They weren't in any hurry to stay in his way, and instead hurried off to let him approach the door. Vodka followed closely behind him, and although he didn't look to happy, he didn't appear quite as menacing as his partner.

Gin knocked loudly on the door, and when no one answered, he tried forcing his way in, just to find that the door was locked.

"What does that woman think she's doing?" he muttered under his breath, an annoyed expression crossing his face.

Vermouth sat inside her office, sewing and putting together the different fabrics for what she was planning. She was almost done when she heard the rapping noise, but decided to ignore it once more. She knew who it was, and that was precisely why she locked it.

Holding up the costume with satisfaction, she put it on herself. She looked in her mirror when she was done to reveal a skinny version of Santa's outfit, and a hat to go with it. Smiling with satisfaction, she grabbed the elf clothes for the rest of the members, but mostly for Gin and Vodka, and the reindeer costume for Yuki.

She walked to her door, and finally unlocked it and opened it, just to find Gin standing there about to try to knock the door down. She gave him an annoyed look, and stuffed an elf suit in his hands.

She then went behind him and handed Vodka an elf suit while Gin examined his with distaste. Yuki looked at Vermouth at the edge of the crowd as if she had finally snapped.

"You expect me to wear this garbage?" Gin asked, spinning around to face Vermouth.

"Yes, and you will put it on if you know what's good for you," Vermouth replied icily.

Gin looked at it once more and walked off. Vodka followed him shortly after, a smile plastered on his face. Spotting Yuki at the edge of the crowd, Vermouth walked up to her and handed her the reindeer costume. Yuki took it without complaint, and examined it. There were antlers for her to put on her head, and a red nose like a clown's to put on her own nose. The rest of the costume was pretty basic, but the feet and hands were shaped like hooves.

_'This isn't going to be too comfortable, is it?'_ Yuki wondered as she stared at it blankly. Shrugging, the black haired assassin walked in the opposite direction of Gin and Vodka to go get herself dressed.

Vermouth then spun on the others, and handed them similar suites of Gin and Vodka's. They took them without complaint as well, and scurried off to put them on. Smiling, Vermouth reentered her office, and closed the door once more.

"Now to put of the garland and lights…" Vermouth said as she continued to smile.

Gin, Vodka, Yuki, and the rest reappeared by the door, all dressed in their costumes. Yuki was giving a look that plainly said, "How did I get into this?" but she only displayed this look, and didn't voice it out loud.

Gin was just plain disgusted, and Vodka seemed to be enjoying himself. Vermouth reappeared moments after, and she invited everyone in her office. Inside, lights were set up as well as garland, and even a Christmas tree, although it was small.

"Woman…what in blazes do you think you're doing?" Gin asked, not able to stand this anymore.

Vermouth glared at Gin and simply stated, "I wanted to have a normal Christmas for once, and you will enjoy yourself…or you won't be here at all. Leave if you wish…it won't matter."

Gin stood where he was, unable to reply. That evening everyone enjoyed themselves, drinking a little alcohol as well as partying. Yuki got a little too drunk, and passed out in the middle of the floor, but no one took any notice of her, and just simply stepped over her in order to avoid her.

Even though he didn't openly admit it, Gin was enjoying himself, and Vodka openly showed that he was enjoying it. Vermouth sat on the top of her desk as she watched everyone in her costumes with a smile on her face.

This was certainly the best Christmas ever.


End file.
